


Reflection

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hypnotism, M/M, Rei/Ore Rei, Rimming, Selfcest, Use of a perhaps kind of drug, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: "You will be faced with a version of yourself who is either about to go down a path that changed your life or is already on it. What you do is up to you, whether you sit down and have a full conversation to gain a better understanding of who you were at the time or merely watch him from afar. Now, drink up, it won’t be pleasant but do try not to spit up it up.”A joke about how he never spits dances across Rei’s mind before he firmly reminds himself that this is not the time or place. Lifting the goblet to his lips he holds his breath. He’s downed more cheap and nasty spirits in his life than he should probably admit so this shouldn’t be too bad, right?ORRei Sakuma fucks his own ass.





	Reflection

“You are very, very young but in your eyes I see age beyond your years.” Smoke curls around them as the elder takes a moment to take a drag from his pipe. “I do not believe it too early to introduce you to this exercise, even if some of those other young ones may call me mad.”

The man sat opposite him looks not a day over thirty but the way he holds himself and speaks betrays that he’s many, many years older than that. No one knows quite how old, not even the man himself. His name too, he claims to be lost to history but that claim Rei sincerely doubts, preferring to believe that the man prefers the mystery of simply being known as _‘the elder’_. Age he believes however, memories of things like that mix into mush once you’ve lived more than a millennia. Centuries blur together and only the shining high points and lowest of lows remain fully intact, no matter how asinine those may seem to others. Rei knows he’s looking at his future. More years ago than he can quanitfy he would have found himself in a position like Rei’s, a young new head sat in front of someone ancient and wise ,being told wisdom for his coming eternity.

He’s the only one amongst the families older members that he truly trusts, someone who still has humanity while having lived for so many lifetimes that humans must seem like mayflies. So many of the younger ones barely resemble humans anymore, their ideas too radical or so caught up in fantasies of how a ‘real vampire’ should be that they can barely distinguish fiction from reality any more.

“If you think it’s wise, I’ll do it.” His speech contains little of the archaic way of speaking he’s adopted these days. “I don’t want to make the mistakes my predecessor has.”

“As I expected. However this exercise isn’t for the sake of the clan, it is for the sake of you.” There’s a complex expression on his face that Rei can’t even begin to decipher. “You see, when you live for this long you do make mistakes. You’ll end up betraying people you love or caught up in the wrong side of a war. When you look back, you don’t want the guilt of these wrongdoings to eat you, nor to become so detached from your own evils that you view them as perfectly normal.”

He doesn’t want to interrupt but as he watches him carefully lay down his pipe before reaching behind himself, taking a goblet and a variety of herbs from a shelf, he feels it’s probably safe for him to talk without coming off as rude.

“So this will teach me how to come to terms with my own mistakes?” His eyes don’t stray from the mixture being added to the cup. A suspicious liquid enters the mix and it reminds him more of Natsume’s magic than anything he’s seen a vampire do. “But not in a way that I learn to excuse them. While you’re right, I am still very young, there are things already that I dwell on and me’s of the past that didn’t do things in quite the right ways or failed to see things until it was too late. I try to do the right thing but so often I hurt others or myself in the process. However, while many people have been hurt and bonds have been shattered and broken, it’s all so insignificant compared to what you must have lived though.”

 “But to you it isn’t insignificant. To one person breaking their leg might be the worst thing in the world because they have experienced no pain nor inconvenience greater, to another that’s just another broken bone among many, nothing compared to their real struggles. That does not mean the first person’s grief is not valid. Each and every person differs, that’s what makes humanity so interesting.” Using what looks curiously like a cinnamon quill, he mixes the contents of the goblet. “Even if your years amount to nothing, you have great empathy Rei, this is a strength and a weakness. We will turn it into a strength. Our clan has needed a leader like you for far too long, I have great hopes for your future but I will be behind you the whole way, ensuring you stay in the correct path.”

“I feel honoured.” And he feels validated. Knowing he has wisdom to back him up and that he’s not just some young fool hopeful he can inject a touch of humanity into a clan still stuck in some horrific ancient ways. “I may sound naive asking but is what you’re making some type of potion?”

He’s curious. It does make sense that someone who has lived this long could have learned a thing or two from witches. Perhaps he could learn something from Natsume in this case, he’s sure the boy would jump at the chance to teach one of his _Nii-san’s_ something.

“Humans may call it that but this?” Holding up the goblet and smiling crookedly. “Is just a little something to help with the strength of my hypnotism. Hmmm, no I think what humans may actually call this is a narcotic of sorts, but never mind my boy, my powers have gotten weaker with my old age, it is simply an aid to ensure you’re fully immersed.”

“Ah, I see.” It’s a little disappointing but he should have expected that. Even the most open minded of vampires tend to be a little puritan about only using vampire methods. “So what exactly will this entail. Will I believe I’m meeting a younger version of myself?”

“Whether you believe you’re meeting him or actually are depends on your own strength of mind.” He speaks cryptically as he passes over the goblet. “However yes, you will be faced with a version of yourself who is either about to go down a path that changed your life or is already on it. What you do is up to you, whether you sit down and have a full conversation to gain a better understanding of who you were at the time or merely watch him from afar. Now, drink up, it won’t be pleasant but do try not to spit up it up.”

A joke about how he never spits dances across Rei’s mind before he firmly reminds himself that this is not the time or place. Lifting the goblet to his lips he holds his breath. He’s downed more cheap and nasty spirits in his life than he should probably admit so this shouldn’t be too bad, right?

Wrong, he’s horribly, horribly wrong.

Swallowing takes more effort than he ever could have imagined and the effort to make sure it doesn’t come straight back up is twice that. Strained coughs leave his throat as soon as he’s certain that opening his mouth once more won’t see everything landing on the table between them.

“Impressive, most people manage a mouthful at most. I do hope there are no adverse effects to how much you’ve ingested.” The elder sounds amused but not concerned. “Now, if you’ll just make your way over to the couch I can fully put you under. Allow me to guide you actually, yes that may be safest.”

Head spinning and vision blurring, Rei barely manages to stand up on his own. He’s thankful beyond what he can express that a strong arm catches him.

“Oops, there we go, now just a few steps.” _‘Just few steps’_ feels like a mile.

His limbs are far too long to lay comfortably on the couch but laying down feels a lot more right than standing up had. Whatever it had been that he drunk, managing to down the entire thing probably was a little too much.

“Good good, now, if you’ll just look into my eyes, there we are.” He already feels as though he’s in a trance by the time his eyes meet the deep red ones of the elder. Almost immediately the world around him begins to fade away, melting at the sides as the suggestion takes hold.

“Now I’ll leave you alone for a couple of hours after this to sort through things before I come and check on you. It’s best if you’re left completely alone with yourself for some solid self-reflection.”

The last thing he recalls before falling completely into his own mind is the sound footsteps leaving his side followed by a sharp clicking sound.

\-----

Artificial light greets his eyes, almost blinding as he adjusts to it. Just where is he? He’d somewhat expected a plain white room, perhaps a couple of chairs for himself and the vision of his past to occupy. He hadn’t expected a messy teenage boys bedroom, curtains wide open showing a clear night sky beyond the room’s own reflection in the glass.

In front of the window a guitar case leans against a desk, another sits on the floor beside it, open and empty. On top sits its occupant with a string broken and a new one sitting on top ready to replace it. Scattered papers and school work decorate the polished wood underneath it, a fake ID in a language he can’t quite make out, a real passport, print outs of travel itineraries and documents. He feels no surprise that this is the Rei he’s meeting, somehow it’s more painful to meet the Rei about to burn himself out than the one who already has. There’s so much he could warn him about, to tell him to stay wise of but ah, there’s no point in that is there. He’s merely a vision created by some heavy suggestion... and yet somehow the idea of meeting him has nerves twisting in his stomach. This is part of the past that should be left in the past.

“Didn’t I just see ya sneaking down to the kitchen Ritsu?” His own voice greets him and oh fuck, that way of speaking. Hearing Koga mimicking it on a daily basis is one thing but hearing it from his own lips is entirely something else. Why couldn’t he imagine his past self to be even slightly less embarrassing? “Oh? You ain’t Ritsu. What do ya think you’re doing in my room? I wasn’t expectin’ a visitor tonight but if ya nice enough I could make an exception~”

Was he really like this? Thankfully the embarrassment he feels is doing something to drown out the anxiety. He can see the reflection of his past self perfectly clear in the window, leant against the door frame in a manner that can be described as cocky, perhaps slightly playful. Not the worst start to things he has to admit but the fact he feels like he’s literally been thrown into the past is not at all what he’d expected. This feels so real, so tangible.

“I think you’ll find that this is my room as well, although I would like to think that I keep it in a little better order then you currently do.” It feels natural to slip right back into his usual way of speaking when faced with such an energetic loud and incredibly forward form of himself. While he feels like a small child in front of family elders, he feels every bit the grandfather he pretends to be right now. Even looking at himself in the window is making him exhausted. “Don’t overreact, keep calm and close that door. I think you can figure out what’s going on here and I would hate for Ritsu to see me like this.”

Not that that should matter. Even if Ritsu were to walk past and see two Rei’s talking, this is all in his mind, that wouldn’t effect anything. He could do whatever he wanted here and it wouldn’t have real life consequences. But he won’t, it’s already hard enough to balance his duty as the head of the family with his life as an idol, he needs to try and get as much out of this as he can.

“Tell me I don’t turn out like that, you’re some fuckin’ joke right?”Pushing himself out of the door frame, Rei kicks the door closed. The next words he mutters to himself as if he can’t be overheard. “Did someone slip me something tonight? Or is this some kinda divine intervention tellin’ me I’m livin’ my life wrong? Heh.”

“Language young man.” Rei scolds, finally turning around to face his younger self head on. “I’m starting to feel as though I need to wash my own mouth out with soap.”

“Do that and you’ll regret it.”

Stepping forward with purpose he wonders if he actually will take a swing at his older self. He wouldn’t blame him, he probably deserves a good punch in the face. Instead, he gets a hand gripping his jaw. Their height difference isn’t that much, he barely has to tilt his eyes downwards to see eye to eye. Has he really grown so little since then? Well it’s not like they’re that apart in age and he’s likely stopped growing now any way. A shame, he wouldn’t have minded a couple more centimetres.

“Do you need me to prove myself to you or do you me believe me, Rei-kun?” Oh that feels really weird but it gets an amusing eyebrow twitch from his younger self so he might just keep it.

Rei’s eyes narrow, curious but not sceptical. That’s a good sign.

“I’m dreamin’ anyway right?” He laughs, letting go of Rei’s chin and stepping back to appraise him properly. “I believe ya, not many others this handsome around.”

Trying to keep his composure in response to that comment is hard, a chuckle slipping past his lips. He’d forgotten he used to be quite this forward, that might make keeping things on track a little troublesome. Ah to have that spirit of youth again.

“Well, in a way I suppose you are.” Explaining things in full seems a little counterproductive. “So, Rei-kun, what have we been up to lately? A fair bit of travel judging by your desk.”

This period of his life was a whirlwind but if he can at least pin down exactly where Rei is. He’ll somewhat know what not to say. Making a move back for the desk he fingers one of the papers, ah that wasn’t for school related activities. That one was for Ritsu. Many of these likely are, leads he’d chased to the end, further exhausting both his pocket money and himself trying to help out his dear younger brother.

“Yeah well I’m sure you know all about that already don’tcha.” He hears springs complaining and looks up just to catch the refection on himself rolling onto his side on the mattress. “If you’re me then you’ve done all that stuff right, what’s the point in you dwellin’ on the past? Boring if ya ask me. Nothin’ good’ll come of it.”

Again he chuckles. In a way Rei has good advice but at the same time, this is exactly what he came to do. Dwell on the past that still eats at him when he’s alone and vulnerable. This Rei isn’t some invincible being either, a scared teen hiding behind an act of delinquent bravado and a few too many overt sexual advances. What he’s supposed to do now that he’s here though, he doesn’t know.

“No questions for me? No burning enquiries as to what your future will hold?” Sighing he lets the page settle back on the desk. “I’m not here to paint your future for you but I had half expected a little bit of interrogation.”

“I already got the worst answer I could’ve, my hair looks like shit and I start talkin’ like some roleplayer.” Again, he laughs. “No spoilers, it’s no fun if I know what’s ‘round the corner.”

He should have expected that. He would have said the exact same thing if he was in this position... when he was in this position. There really is something so much more real about this than there should be.

“Though.” He sounds more vulnerable, a part of him he tries to hide behind his loud personality creeping out. “Ya don’t have to tell me but, is he okay? Do I find it?”

Of course the one thing he wants to be spoiled about is Ritsu. He can remember being at this point in life far too easily. Seeing Ritsu so isolated, so sick, hurting so badly. His family would do nothing to help, telling him he should be proud of it and embrace it before ignoring him and piling praise upon Rei for his achievements. Achievements in subjects Ritsu would likely be perfectly capable of if he weren’t so much more affected by their weaknesses. What’s the point in having such weaknesses if you have none of the strengths to make them worthwhile? To this day that makes him seethe. He should have been able to do more. Should have tried more, but what? There was nothing more he could do. Even faced with a past version of himself right now who’s actively spreading himself too thin in order to do what he can, he wouldn’t be able to suggest anywhere else he could look.

Taking a deep breath he slowly turns around. Trying to keep his expression even as he walks to the bed is difficult. Even if this Rei is just a figment of his imagination, he doesn’t want to let him down. He wants him to go forwards with that hope that he can make a change. That he will succeed.

“As you said, it’s no fun if I give you spoilers.” Perching himself on the edge on the bed he lays a hand upon his younger self’s. “However what I can tell you is he’s much happier now. He’s got more energy and motivation, people who love him and support him. Don’t give up on him no matter what.”

He won’t tell him of how much Ritsu comes to hate him, he can’t. He will find that out for himself soon enough but for now he’s optimistic and driven. Things that will soon burn out as he overextends himself beyond his abilities but, but Rei can’t change that. He can’t try to change the past. He has to accept that this is himself at the start of an adventure that will see him crawling out from the rubble a different man, covered in battle scars that never quite heal.

“I’d never give up on him. Who do ya take me for?” He scoffs. “Some version of me you are if ya gotta tell me that.”

“He’s your dearest brother, I know he’s in safe hands with you.” He tries not to show sadness as he smiles. A figment of his imagination this Rei may be but he still feels sorry for him. He hadn’t seen that treatment coming and neither will he. At least things are much better between them now, only traces of that bitterness remaining. “There’s no one I can trust with my adorable Ritsu quite like myself after all.”

“You got that right!” There’s that laugh again, so much more life to it than his current chuckle. “Dreaming about myself huh? So that’s gotta mean this is a sign of something, or... I wasn’t kidding when I said ya were handsome.”

His hand slips out from underneath Rei’s, pulling him onto the bed properly before following the line of a collar bone, dipping down as low as the neckline of his t-shirt will allow. No wonder he hardly ever spent a night in his own bed back then, it doesn’t take much to entice a guy when you’re this confident and brazen.

“You do know that it’s rather conceited of you to assume this is _your_ dream.” He retorts, raising an eyebrow at his own advance. Not that he particularly objects to this turn of events but he’s fairly certain this exercise is not meant to end up quite going in that direction.

“If it’s your dream that’s even worse. Dreamin’ about you hitting on yourself?” Well, he has a point there. Rei’s eyes lock with his, alight with a playful fire. “You not getting any lately, or are ya just that horny all the time?”

Chuckling as he rolls over to face himself properly, he can’t hide his amusement. Of course it’s come to this, even in his current state he would have found a place to slip in a joke about being pent up. Though even if compared to most people this Rei is a pretty equal match for him, he does still lack experience.

Not many people get a chance to try themself out like this and he will easily admit that he’s curious. It’s not as though the thought of similar things hasn’t slipped into his mind at times. Besides, he may get more out of this after his past self has burnt off some steam. He’s full aware that justification is mostly an excuse to follow his own desires but it’s very clear he’s not going to get anywhere while even one of them has their eyes set on the other’s body.

“Oh I would hardly say that.” He refuses to break eye contact, it’s almost a challenge now. “Though I have found that _getting some_ less often with people who actually know what they’re doing is far more satisfying than fooling around blindly with strangers who only have half an idea what to do with their dicks. When was the last time you took someone who actually knew how to use what he had?”

It’s easy to know exactly what to say when less than two years ago, you were the exact person now laying in front of you.

“Dunno, how about you show me?” The fingers that had been resting at his neckline make their way around behind Rei’s head, pulling him so close that his lips tickle his own as he continues. “Ya better not disappoint, I’d hate to think that I’ve become a bad fuck.”

“Oh, I assure you I won’t.” Not wanting to be out done, he’s the one that pushes forward to lock lips with his younger self.

He’s not surprised at how easily he’s accepted, how fast the room heats up as they get lost in each other. The idea of being able to make out with his past self was hot enough when it was just a consideration and _‘what if’_ that would sometimes pop into his mind during times alone; the reality of having someone who shares all the same weak spots as you and therefore knows how to target them is far better.

If he had to compare it to someone, it’s a little like kissing Koga but with more finesse. He tries to dominate at first, all passion and fangs and tongue but eventually submits to Rei’s slower, more thorough pace. He’s not a bad kisser at all though, that fiery passion in him comes through strong even when he’s gasping into Rei’s mouth at the way his tongue and lips move. Despite wanting to prove that he’s so much more experienced, more restrained, he can already feel his heart starting to race, arousal growing fast as Rei’s body now presses against his too, throwing a leg around his hips, pulling him close.

“Not bad.” He’s certain there’s a smirk accompanying the commentary. “What else’ve ya got old man~?”

Perhaps he should warm his younger self not to provoke him quite like that because the surprised moan he gets as he grabs his ass and pulls him against his cock tells that he wasn’t quite expecting something quite so forward. He almost wants to roll his eyes, feeling how hard he is already as he grinds into him, hoping to draw out more beautiful sounds.

“You can feel me right, Rei-kun?” He purposely draws out his words, voice low, teasing. “How much bigger do you think I am now hm? And unlike you, I haven’t even started to get hard yet, you’ll have to work on that.”

Oh it’s so unfair to tease like that, especially when he knows for a fact that he isn’t much bigger than the Rei that’s rocking his hips into him eagerly as they lock lips again. He’s certain he’ll be more than a mouthful for him regardless, even if he preferred to bottom at this point in his life, very few of the men he was taking even approached his size.

“You going senile?” Smirking devilishly, Rei unhooks his leg, pulling back from himself. “Don’t tell me ya forgot how good I am.”

Rather than giving a response, he lets Rei prove himself, watching with interest as he makes his way down the bed. One hand cups his dick, massaging as the other works on his belt. He looks disappointed to have to pause contact with Rei’s dick as he rids him of his pants. He’s hungry for it, excited even if it’s only just starting to get hard. That will change fast though. The sight of himself between his legs, tucking his hair further behind his ear as he sets sight on his prize is one he never wants to forget. Everyone who’s gotten to fuck him is a very. Very lucky man.

He doesn’t mess about, gently sucking Rei’s half hard length into his mouth. His tongue works the underside of his currently considerably easier to manage cock while a hand grips the base, starting to move in time as he gets too big to comfortably fit in his mouth. He should probably warn him not to get too confident, too cocky as he reaches full hardness. He knows himself well enough to know that he won’t pass up the chance to try and deep throat himself, a task that isn’t easy even for Rei’s more skilled current partners.

Almost as soon as he thinks it, Rei goes in for it, a groan slips past his lips as his cock is engulfed completely in that tight, wet heat. He should have given himself more credit, he’s good, very good. Fingers tangle in his hair, testing just how much he can take, guiding him to take his full length over and over again. He’s managing surprisingly well, moaning happily around his dick as he works. Rei’s surprised he’s managing to keep a hand gripping his thigh, he half expected him to have his hand in his pants right now tending to himself. Perhaps that’s a matter of concentration though. Perhaps he can only keep this up if he focuses fully on sucking down Rei’s dick, letting anything except that enter his mind might throw him off.

“I will admit you’ve done far better than I expected, Rei-kun.” Letting his grip loosen he lets his younger self take some control back, not surprised when he pulls up, giving his jaw and throat a break. “I do wonder though if you’d be able to-”

His words cut off, Rei’s tongue playing cruelly with the head of his dick. He’s so desperate to prove that his lesser experience doesn’t amount to lesser skill and so far, he’s doing an excellent job at it, drawing sounds from Rei that he hadn’t expected to be giving him this early on.

“To keep up such a pace with a little bit of distraction.” Cursing the fact he doesn’t seem half as composed right now as he wants to be, he takes a shaky breath.

Hand sliding down the side of Rei’s face he tilts his chin upwards so he can take in the mess he’s already become. A thumb attempts to clean up some of the mess of saliva surrounding his mouth, pushing it back towards his lips, slipping it inside and letting Rei suck it clean. He works just as eagerly as he had on his cock, not a single part of him letting Rei take a rest from the reminder of how much of a complete and utter slut he used to be. Still is. It would be a lie to say his ways have changed much even now.

“If there’s one thing I really hate.” Pushing Rei’s thumb out of the way he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s bein’ underestimated.”

“Oh I am well aware of that Rei-kun.” The look he gets in response is kind of cute really. “How about you take those pants off and come up here, you deserve a reward.”

He may be trying to play it cool but the way Rei’s fingers shake as he unzips his fly betray his excitement as much as the wet mark on his boxers does. Once his jeans are around his ankles and his shirt and leather jacket have been thrown beside them on the mattress however, a new wave of playfulness comes over him, smirking at Rei as he slowly pulls off his boxers, cock standing proud as he frees it.

“You’re not wrong. I am handsome aren’t I?” He is quite the sight, lips parted, hair a mess and muscle he’s long since lost tensing with every shaky breath. It really is no wonder he had no issue finding a new bed to fall into every night back then. “Now, if I recall correctly, I had quite the ass these days didn’t I? You can have my cock back but I’d quite like a piece of that.”

From how his eyes light up he knows Rei’s understood what he means. He’s looking forward to hearing his own voice moaning back at him, making him squirm and sing as he eats him out. With how eager he is, he expects his younger self to waste no time on throwing a leg either side of his head and pushing back against his tongue. He gets quite the surprise when he’s graced with a deep kiss, fangs pulling at his lower lip as they part. Perhaps he can learn something from his past self.

“You better impress me old man, I’ve got high expectations now.” And with a devilish smile, he sets about treating Rei to a lithe thigh either side of his head.

“I’ll be sure not to disappoint.” Turning his head he bites down, not breaking the skin but sucking hard enough that if this Rei isn’t just in his imagination, he’ll be left with a dark bruise for days to come.

It’s almost like a competition as they both set to work, determined to outdo the other in pleasuring him. Slow, gentle kisses up Rei’s thighs lead his mouth closer and closer to where he knows he wants him wants him. His other self has a completely different method, taking the time only to ensure he’s getting what he wants out of Rei before dropping his head forwards again, moaning as he swallows down his cock once more.

His skill at sucking dick even upside down has Rei wracking his brain briefly, just how many times had he ended up in this exact position by age 17? It evades him but by the way he’s easily drawing responses from him, it must have been quite a few. Well, time to see if he can keep that up. Painting firm, flat strokes over his tight hole gets him squirming and wriggles in response but how will he react to something a little more intrusive?

A muffled groan leaves his younger self as he teases dipping his tongue inside. Oh how cute. That didn’t take much at all. He really does moan nicely, and ah god, he’s not free from having such reactions drawn from himself either. Once more there’s a tongue and lips teasing the head of his cock cruelly and he can’t help but let his head fall back briefly arms falling to the mattress at his side to grip the sheets as he does exactly what he’s trying to make his younger self do- lose all composure.

“One me, none you old man. I expected better from myself.” Oh that’s a challenge if he ever heard one. Now he may be tired and ‘old’ but he’s not about to back down from something like that.

A hand on each round cheek he gets back to it with a new determination, giving himself as easy access as possible, not even teasing as he thrusts his tongue inside. The reaction he gets is beautiful, Rei’s lips leaving his cock completely to groan low in response to being fucked by his tongue. While he misses the contact, the thrill of showing himself exactly what he’s learnt to do with his mouth is well worth it. A steady response of groans, sighs and expletives leave his mouth, his breathing heavy and quick. Not that Rei’s own is much different, he can feel how his chest heaves with excitement and even without any stimulation, he finds himself moaning happily at the results of his hard work.

“Fuck...” He hears for what has to be the tenth time this minute. “Guess I can give you a point for that.”

Chuckling he pulls back, sliding a finger into his mouth and coating it in saliva before slowly pressing it inside to replace his tongue.

“And I expect you’ll be giving me many more by the time we’re both finished.” Curling his finger in he gets exactly the response he wanted. “Now you wouldn’t happen to still be keeping a small bottle of lube in one of those pockets would you... or have you not started doing that? Forgive me, an old man’s brain gets a little messed up when dealing with things like this.”

There’s a laugh, and then a moan as he successfully cuts it off with another easy motion of his finger.

“Ya know me too well.” He comments breathlessly. “Bottom left one.”

Undoing the zip one handed proves a challenge but a little help from his other self clumsily grabbing at the garment to hold it in place and he manages to free it. Perhaps he should find a way to start doing this again, it was incredibly convenient to always have it on hand.

“So Rei-kun, tell me,” Retracting his finger he pops the cap, coating three of them with lube. “When was the last time you were fucked? Properly I mean, not my some ten second wonder out the back of some shady bar.”

Without warning he slides both fingers back inside, immediately targeting his prostate once more. He’s as loud as he is shameless, arching his back and eagerly grinding back against his hand.

“Been a while since I had someone fuck me right.” He admits.

Well, Rei will just have to change that. Slipping in another finger he smiles at how easily his younger self takes the extra width. Well that’s certainly a good sign.

“A shame I can’t stick around to ensure you’re always being treated right.” Pressing a kiss to the unmarked thigh, he contemplates for a second before sinking his teeth, setting about leaving an identical bruise to the one decorating his other leg. If there’s any chance this is real, that he’s really here with his past self, he wants to ensure he wakes up the next morning with a few reminders that this wasn’t just a dream.

A sharp pain radiates through his own upper thigh, causing him to pull back. Shit, his younger self obviously is thinking along the same lines and is a lot more vicious about it. The warmth of his cheek radiates against his cock and as his hips squirm in response to his fangs, he finds a little relief in grinding against his younger self’s face. There’s no injection of venom nor power exchange usually felt during feeding which means he really just must be set on leaving as long lasting of a mark as possible.

“Do have a sip if you’d like.” He offers, it may help take the edge off how large he is.

Rei doesn’t have to be told twice, the sudden rush of venom through his veins sees the room spinning around them. He’s never experienced this himself, always known that is must feel good judging by how his food has always reacted to him feeding but oh god, that’s something else. It’s intoxicating, thrilling, if he wasn’t already on fire he certainly is now. Everything feels so much more alive and vibrant.

“Rei-kun, I need to be in you right now.” His voice is shaky, raw and desperate. His cock throbs, needing to be sheathed in the same welcoming heat that his fingers are fucking into.

A satisfied gasp resounds throughout the room as Rei pulls back and wetness trickles down his thigh before it’s licked up by a quick, hungry tongue.

“Shit.” He sounds completely gone too, both of them drunk on lust, venom and blood. “Yeah, lemme show you jus’ how good I am at taking cock old man.”

He’s shaking as he pulls forwards, aiding Rei’s fingers in sliding out of him before swinging a leg over his head. He could help, could hold him steady as he moves to lube up his cock before straddling his hips but with so much youth, that energy is something the younger Rei can afford to expend. Especially when he’s just had a healthy meal from his thigh. Lidding his eyes he chooses instead to watch, prop himself up on his elbows and enjoy the show.

And what a show it is.

His chest shines with sweat, heaving as he tries to catch his breath before inevitably losing it again. As he lines up Rei’s cock with his entrance, blood stained lips part, letting out a small whimper that morphs into a groan as he begins to sink down. And then there’s his own cock, tip shining with precum, still flushed and rock hard, bobbing as he starts to slowly ride him, taking more and more as his shaking thighs struggle to keep up the slow pace.

“Good boy Rei-kun, look at you.” Balancing his weight on one arm he reaches forward, pinching an erect nipple. “Every bit the slut I used to be, oh the good old days, but if you ride me well enough, I’ll show you what good a little bit more experience can do.”

He’s pretty sure that if he could speak, he’d be getting some snarky retort from his younger self. Instead he gets a beautiful low moan as he finally fully sinks down on his length. One that he mimics almost exactly as he starts to move immediately, almost maddening Rei with how good it feels inside him.

Watching himself is mesmerising. He’d always had a pretty good idea of what he looked like during sex thanks to catching his reflection in dressing room mirrors or backstage security camera feeds but having the show right in front of him is completely different. It’s got to be a little narcissistic to think like this but he really doesn’t care right now, especially when his sex appeal is one of only a handful of things in life he’s actually, properly confident about anymore. The movements of his hips are so fluid and skilled, he knows exactly how to make the most of it for both of them and he’s fully aware of it, when he’s not throwing his head back to cope with the ecstasy he feels, the expression on his face is utterly smug.

Again reaching out he goes for a nipple, drawing out a gasp before his hand trails further downwards, dancing over hips before sinking into the firm flesh of his ass. He doesn’t need to guide him at all but it feels a waste to just watch when he could be getting a handful at the same time.

“Missin’ what ya used to have?” He gasps out, fingers clinging to Rei’s shirt to keep his balance as the exertion on riding him like this starts to set in.

“Of course, I’d tell you to make use of it before you become a lanky old man like myself but,” His words break off as his breath hitches. “But from how easily I fit inside I know you’re putting it to good use.”

Seemingly inspired by those words, he picks up the pace, rolling his hips in a way that makes Rei know this is one memory he’ll never forget no matter how many centuries pass.

Heat builds up fast, pleasure building to a point where he knows if they don’t change things up soon, it’s going to end well before he wants it to. Eyes locking onto his younger self’s face, his expressions tell he’s in a similar way, although from the way he’s not slowing down, he seems to care far less about ending things so soon. Swallowing a few deep, shuddering breaths he tries to compose himself, words hard to come by when everything is getting lost in mess of depraved lust.

“Rei-kun, mm.” If he had more of the strength and agility he used to have, perhaps he’d be able to do this without words. “I want you on your back.”

As soon as Rei’s sliding off his cock, he feels like taking those words back, grapping his hips with both hands and pulling him back down onto his dick. As though taken over by energy he’d thought to be long lost, the moments between losing that tight heat and pinning his younger self to the mattress are a blur.

“Didn’t think ya had that in ya.” He admits amused, legs wrapping around Rei’s hips to pull against his ass. A hand sneaks up between them, pushing up Rei’s t-shirt, pulling it half off before he bothers helping himself, throwing it somewhere behind them. He doesn’t care where it lands, the only thing that matters is beneath him.

Rather than admitting that neither did he, Rei guides himself back into that welcoming hole. In this position the sting of the bite from earlier is apparent and yet it twists into the sea of sensations running through him in a way that only amplifies everything. He feels so alive, as if by being with his younger self he’s being allowed to sample that energy he used to have.

Not bothering to start slow he pushes in fast, thrusts acutely accurate. No one knows him better than himself after all and the sounds and expressions he’s getting in reaction are a sure sign of that. Licking his lips his eye’s dart between them, fixating on his other self’s cock; still untouched, still rock hard. He wants to wrap and hand around it and see just how much he can get out of him before he pushes him over the edge but not yet. Not quite yet.

Bracing himself just above his other self’s face he finds himself mimicking his smug smirk from earlier. There’s no chance he could respond in kind when he barely seems to be able to keep his eyes open. Fingers that once grabbed at the sheets find themselves on his back, clawing at it as he tries to ground himself. He doesn’t care about how much of a mess he’s making and it’s so typical. Back then Rei never did, prided himself on leaving evidence of his escapades and being marked in kind in return. In a way he still is much like that, a souvenir is always nice.

Licking a drop of sweat tricking down his face he grips tight at the pillow above the other Rei’s head. He can tell their both close, feel it in the tightness growing in his stomach but also in how desperately the fingers cling to his back. Gritting his teeth he balances on one arm, finally letting himself reach between them.

Hot and hard his cock twitches as he wraps a hand around it, not wasting time in starting firm, quick pumps. There’s no way the Rei writhing under him will last, his back arching up, their chest pressing together as the pleasure gets too much for him.

“Ya gotta, just a bit more, fuck, fuck-”

Strings of barely coherent words and expletives leave his mouth, rapidly turning into complete nonsense before dropping off completely as his body tenses under Rei’s. Warmth splatters both their stomachs as a choked moan gets caught in his throat. Pure ecstasy flashes over his face, eyes glazed over, completely lost in it as Rei continues to fuck him through his orgasm. He’s close himself; so, so close.

Head thrown back and eyes screwing shut it hits him with an intensity that he hasn’t felt in quite some time. Shallow, erratic thrusts milk out everything he has inside of his younger self, painting his insides with his release.

“So good Rei-kun, so good.” His voice is breathy and low.

Pushing in fully one last time he ensures that he has not even a drop left in him before slowly pulling out. Both of them are a mess of cum and sweat, trying to get some grip back on their surroundings as their heads are still lost in the high of their orgasms. Dragging a finger through the trail of cum that follow him out he bites his lips before wiping it off on his younger self’s thigh, just above the dark mark he’d left earlier. Whoever told him he was allowed to look this sinful? Perhaps the same thoughts are being thought about him as the ability to think slowly enters the other Rei’s brain.

“I guess that was alright.” He can’t help but laugh in response to the less than average grade he’s been given.

“Oh? I don’t remember ever cumming that hard from just alright.” He retorts, moving up the mattress to lay beside his younger self. “Or is my memory really that bad?”

“It is, you’re losing it old man.” The comment is followed by laughter, first from beside him but he can’t help but join in, his quieter chuckle joining in with his other self’s the bright and loud laugh. “I’m lyin’, that was fuckin’ amazing.”

“Good to know my reviews remain high.” A weird feeling of dread mixes in with the elation he feels. Soon this trance is sure to end and he’ll be back in a poorly lit living room having to answer to the elder about his experience. “And yours, that’s one spoiler I’ll give you Rei-kun, you never leave anyone unsatisfied in bed.”

“Good, I’d hate to think I’m ever a bad fuck.” Rolling over he uses Rei’s chest as a pillow as he stretches out his limbs, a crooked smile forms on his face as he takes in the state of himself. “And good to know I never stop bein’ gross as fuck. Ya sure you ain’t lying about when you ain’t goin’ without? I don’t think anyone’s ever cum so much in me.”

Petting his hair he smiles softly at himself. While he can’t say he’s really learnt much from this, he has gotten a good reminder of who he used to be. Perhaps at this point in life that’s all he needed. No heartfelt talks to understand his motives and come to terms with his actions, just a bit of me time, however unconventional that may have been.

“Perhaps you’ll want to go and clean that up.” He suggests. Just in case that realisation is what it takes to pull him back into reality, he doesn’t want to end this in too abrupt of a manner. It would be nice to end this in a more natural way.

“Ya won’t be here when I get back will ya?” There’s sadness in his voice as he sits up to look his current self in the eyes.

“Likely not, although if this is your dream like you seem to think it is, perhaps I will be.” Reaching out he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Don’t go getting all sappy on me.” Leaning in he presses a quick kiss to Rei’s lips, deepening it for only a moment before pulling back. “Now don’t go fuckin’ up my future alright.”

Smirking he pushes himself off the bed. It’s weird to say good bye to yourself, to watch yourself grab the first thing he can to cover himself before walking through the door and knowing that when you meet him again, he might be at the stage of life you’re at now, or perhaps even in a later one.

As the door clicks shut he lets his head fall back against the bed, he knows as his eyes shut that when they open again, he’ll no longer be in this room nor year.

\-----

“Welcome back.” A voice greets him, getting lost in the cotton surrounding his brain as he begins to come out of his trace.

Clicked fingers.

Colours rush back to him all too fast, the world is to solid, too loud, too real. Dizziness remains but he chalks that more up to some kind of hangover than the hypnotism. While he’s previously declined to tap into his own talent for hypnotism as he refuses to use such abilities on humans, it certainly does have more practical applications. Well, if that could be called practical.

Running a hand down his body he confirms that he’s still fully clothed and an awkward wriggle confirms for him that he hasn’t cum in his pants. Which is a bonus. Although if the elder has returned the room that means he may have, oh.

“Tell me, did you find that productive?” There’s no knowing smile on his face but also no way of telling if he overheard any moans or if he returned exactly in time to miss any fanfare that may have happened.

“I certainly did get to know my younger self better.” He admits, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch with a wince. Was he laying on something? That’s a pain in his upper thigh that should not have transferred to the real world. “I don’t know that what I have lived through so far yet constitutes as severe enough to call for this exercise but meeting with him wasn’t at all unpleasant.”

“Well, as long as you recognise the potential for it, you have succeeded for now.” He comments, bracing himself on the back of his chair as he sits down slowly.

Even the bodies of immortals begin to deteriorate if they don’t feed adequately, something Rei knows he hasn’t done in years. For someone so ancient, a full meal would drain a healthy human adult. Something that in this day and age just isn’t practical, let alone something he can morally allow as the clan’s head. In his time Rei will have to find an alternative for that, which he doesn’t want to think about right now because it gives him a headache and he’s already got one of those thanks to that mysterious drink. Forming connections with blood banks is as good of an idea as he’s come up with so far. Balancing life as an idol, a big brother and the head of a highly influential vampire family is difficult to say the least.

“Thank you.” He gives graciously, bowing slightly towards him. Huh, that’s suspiciously sore too, tugging pain that feels strangely like that of scratch marks. “Do you mind if I excuse myself for a second, that concoction did not sit well in my stomach.”

Thigh stinging again as he pushes himself from the couch, a whirlwind of thoughts whip around his mind as he tries to comprehend why this pain is so real. Perhaps it’s residual signs of the hypnotism, phantom pains due to how real the entire scene had felt. There’s no way there should be marks, his nails are too short to have ruined his back like this himself while he was under.

The mirror in the elder’s bathroom is aged, likely from just after they stopped backing them with silver and never bothered to be replaced. However a crack in the top corner and a strange discolouring on the frame don’t hinder his ability to see his reflection at all. Pulling his shirt up slowly he turns his back to the mirror, already knowing what he’s about to see.

A myriad of scratches, many still bleeding cover his back.

He doesn’t have to pull down his pants to know a bite wound will still be decorating his thigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's distracting herself from how much this Knights event is killing her by writing horribly trashy things for the second time this event period? That's right, me!  
> I hope everyone ranking for Leo or even Izumi as his border is going to be ridiculous too, gets him~


End file.
